Киборг
Cyborg is the half-cybernetic half-man, chief technological expert and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Character history Cyborg was a promising strong teenage athlete named Victor Stone before an accident that killed his mother and injured him so severely that his damaged body parts were replaced with cybernetics to keep him alive. But since these mechanical parts were not inconspicuous, he was shunned by his home environment and his friends, which frustrated him greatly. One night, Cyborg took to the streets, where he ran into the new arrivals Robin and Beast Boy fighting a rather violent alien girl, who was actually a fugitive from a prisoner transport. Soon joined by the mystery girl Raven, the youngsters teamed up to defeat the girl's alien captors and formed a permanent team to combat villainy. Cyborg constructed the Titans Tower and its systems from a Gordanian landing ship, and the team moved into its new headquarters. From that point on Cyborg served as the team's chief technician, constructing their primary vehicles such as the T-Car and T-Ship. thumb|left|166px|Cyborg wearing a sweatshirt to hide his cybernetics.In the series' third season, Cyborg used the alias of Stone and a pair of holographic rings to infiltrate the H.I.V.E. Academy, which was at that time administered and mind-controlled by Brother Blood. thumbThe Titans exposed and foiled his scheme to utilize a new superweapon called the Ion Amplifier, but in the process Cyborg unknowingly had the construction plans for his cybernetics copied by Blood, who used them to build new superweapons. Outraged, Cyborg declared a personal vendetta on Blood and confronted him personally when he attempted to employ a gigantic sonic cannon from an undersea base. However, Blood's martial arts skills got the better of him, and he won only with Bumblebee's assistance, who was at that time infiltrating the H.I.V.E. with the help of Aqualad. In order to hunt down Blood and other supervillains more efficiently, Cyborg helped Bumblebee and Aqualad establish and outfit an Eastern branch of the Titans, with Speedy and Más y Menos joining the ranks. Soon they were attacked by Blood and an army of Cyborg-modeled robots, but apparently managed to repel them all. Met with a proposal to remain and become the leader of the Titans East, Cyborg decided to stay with his new team. As it turned out, however, Blood had managed to capture and brainwash the Titans East into becoming his students, and also initiated his own transformation into a cyborg. When Cyborg discovered this, he barely managed to call his old teammates for help. In the end, Blood overpowered them all and confronted Cyborg, demanding to know what had enabled thumbCyborg to resist his psychic brainwashing. In his frustration, Blood linked his mind too closely with Cyborg's, who exerted his own willpower and not only managed to defeat Blood by breaking his cybernetics, but also to psychically restore the damage inflicted to him during the fight. Afterward, Cyborg found he could not renounce his commitment to his old teammates, so he quit the Titans East, although he remains at a good personal standing with them. At one point, Cyborg attempted to upgrade himself by installing a super-processor chip called Maximum-7 (or Max-7) into his cybernetic brain. Initially it did work for his benefit, boosting his physical and mental processing speed well beyond his former capacities. But when the Titans first engaged Billy Numerous and were unable to catch him, a frustrated and obsessive Cyborg began shutting down his human personality in order to increase the Max-7's efficiency, which had the detrimental effect of making him more and more a robot, and eventually this conflict between human and cybernetic nature led to a short-circuit which nearly killed him. The other Titans managed to remove the chip before this could happen, and now restored to his true self, Cyborg devised a successful plan which brought down Numerous for good. On another occasion, Cyborg was ripped 5,000 years into the past by a witch's spell and met a barbarian princess called Sarasim. Although he felt uncomfortable without proper technology (especially since his systems required periodic rechargings) and he did not feel at home, he and Sarasim slowly fell in love. Subsequently, he learned that his competitor Krall was responsible for bringing him here, and he and Sarasim prepared to face him in battle. Before he could aid Sarasim in fighting Krall, Raven managed to pull him back into the present, but he was comforted when Raven told him that Sarasim had succeeded in defeating Krall.thumb Teen Titans Go! In the comic series based on the TV show, Cyborg meets a young teaching volunteer by the name of Sarah Simms. Despite several rocky times they have since formed a very close relationship. Personality As a person, Cyborg is a very outspoken and fun-loving character thumb|Cyborg eating meatwho likes to enjoy life, especially since he found friends who consider him a person, not a freak. He likes to enjoy playing video games, tinkering with technological gizmos and eating. He also tends to be stubborn and has had some serious arguments with Robin in the past, but he does make a capable second-in-command in Robin's absence. He also has frequent arguments with Beast Boy, mostly about the latter's culinary taste and habit of misplacing all manners of personal items, though the two entertain a close relationship. He takes on the protective big brother role to Raven and Starfire, getting quite upset when they get sad and tries his best to comfort them when he can.HauntedGo! He hates losing battles, especially to seemingly insignifcant opponents, and has been known to display emotions of anger (which he often takes out on his friends) frustration, and becoming depressed. thumb|left|Cyborg's replacement robot dressed upOne facet of personal vulnerability is Cyborg's great personal pride in his inventions and constructions. For this reason, he tends to foster an immense dislike for anyone abusing his technology for selfish reasons, especially Gizmo and Brother Blood, and to be overprotective of his most personal projects, like the T-Car.Car TroubleDeep SixWavelengthRevved Up He also possesses a tremendous appetite, and he will consume any edibles within his reach when hungry. His favorite food is barbecue and he also especially enjoys milkshakes, pizza, and waffles.The only food he would not voluntarily touch is Starfire's cooking and tofu (especially since Beast Boy goes to great lengths to try and make him eat it) although he once mistakenly ate the alien meat subsitute. Relationships Beast Boy Beast Boy is Cyborg's best friend. Cyborg is never hesitant to put Beast Boy in his place, especially if he feels that the younger hero is being rude or inconsiderate. Yet, he is just as often seen at his friend's side causing mischief with him. Despite Cyborg's love of meat, and Beast Boy's love of tofu, the two remain close friends. Cyborg and Beast Boy have a lot in common, including a fondness for breakfast food, playing video games, watching movies, and playing practical jokes on each other. Throughout the series, Cyborg is shown to have a tough love relationship with Beast Boy. The two are close, but Cyborg feels the need to keep Beast Boy in line and maybe instill a little more consideration and maturity in him. They also enjoy playing their favorite game they made up "Stankball". Raven Raven and Cyborg have the most complex relationship from all the Titans. They had very few episodes dedicated to mostly the two of them. This is likely because the two of them have always been fairly close and comfortable around each other, as Cyborg seems to appreciate Raven's preference for peace and quiet, but still tries to include her. Raven, for her part, seems to reciprocate this, as she is more patient with Cyborg than she is the more childish Beast Boy. In the Teen Titans Go! comics, on Christmas, Cyborg bought Raven an antique bookcase he knew she wanted, causing Raven to become uncharacteristically elated and showing an appreciation for her tastes and hobbies. When Raven is feeling out of place and lonely, Cyborg comforts her and makes her feel better, almost taking on the big brother role. Cyborg is shown to often be more understanding of Raven than the other Titans, when he does not press the issue of Raven playing stankball with him and Beast Boy when she clearly didn't want to play, and attempting to make an angry Beast Boy leave her be. Raven, in turn, seems to accept Cyborg as he is without question and accepts his enthusiasm for his hobbies, even if she does not share it.[40] Cyborg makes Raven smile more than anyone else in the series. Her biggest smiles, at least, two episodes centering around Cyborg's troubles. Cyborg often looks out for Raven. They appear to get along well and have a good friendship. Robin It is obvious that Cyborg's laid-back nature and Robin's serious demeanor sometimes clash on missions. Cyborg doesn't like people telling him what to do and is often annoyed by Robin's leadership position. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101229051205/teentitans/images/4/4b/What%3F.pngCyborg and Robin arguing, In "Titans East", Cyborg says he is staying with the Titans East because he "finally has a team of his own; is finally a man now," suggesting that he coveted Robin's leadership position. Cyborg has clashed with Robin on a few occasions which resulted in Cyborg quitting the Teen Titans more than once. Despite their differences, they are close friends with a mildly competitive relationship. They even invented a move together called the Sonic Boom. Cyborg is also well aware of Robin and Starfire's feelings for each other and tends to tease Robin about them but also shows much support for them and he was very happy when they finally confessed their feelings and had their first true kiss by saying "Well It's about time". It is revealed that Cyborg is Robin's second-in-command. Starfire Starfire and Cyborg are close, much like his and Raven's relationship. Cyborg had helped Starfire greatly in How Long is Forever? when she was pushed forward in time. Cyborg seems to act like the big brother to Starfire, and Starfire looks up to him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cybernetic Exoskeleton': A large part of Cyborg's human body was replaced with cybernetic implants encased in titanium plating. His brain has been sufficiently altered as to be immune to Brother Blood's psychic powers. He still possess most normal human functions though, such as needing sleep, food, and has been shown being able to get sick. However, he does exhibit machine-like traits, such as needing an appropriate power source to keep his body running. The cybernetics bestow Cyborg with the following abilities: **His cybernetics give him greatly increased strength and endurance. He once demonstrated that he was strong enough to pick up a whole building and swing it like a bat. He is incredibly durable to harm, and resistant to adverse conditions like extreme heat, cold, and sea pressure. **High-end sensor,communications, and computational technology. **Producing several different tools (a saw, a welding torch, a flashlight, etc.) from his arms. His fingers also have various optics and audio tools inside them. **Cyborg's inbuilt offensive capabilities include his trademark Sonic Cannon (one in each arm), smaller sonic blasters located in his feet, two sets of missile launchers (one in each shoulder) and a couple of missiles in his chest.. **He is capable of detaching both arms from his body, either attached to a cable as a grappling hook, or launched as flying projectiles. He is able to remotely control them once detached, making them useful for reconnaissance and surveillance. **At one point, he installed a super-processor chip called the Maximum-7 to further increase his abilities, but an overload forced Robin to remove it. Abilities *'Genius Intellect': Cyborg is an expert in the fields of mechanical engineering, robotics, physics and computer science. In addition to maintaining his own cybernetic systems, Cyborg is in charge of the technology within Titan's Tower, such as their security, analytic and electrical systems. He also invented his own specialized vehicle, which he dubbed the "T-car". *'Leadership:' At times, especially when Robin is absent, Cyborg has demonstrated excellent leadership and tactical capabilities, which came especially handy in the formation of Titans East. He holds charisma, and an enormous amount of willpower. *'Expert Swordsmanship Skills:' When Cyborg was trapped 5,000 years in the past, he was shown to have remarkable swordsman skills as a warrior during the battle with Krall. Titans Tower Merge When in great danger, Cyborg is actually able to merge his entity fully with the Titans Tower, and draw upon its massive energy reserves. When he connects to it, a sonic beam cannon comes out of his shoulder and can obliterate a landscape. An example of this is when Slade attacked the tower with Trigon's army, he merged and was able to destroy the entire army in seconds (Although a new one rose from the earth in seconds as well). When he merged with Titans Tower, he had a cannon on his left shoulder and his hands. This caused the lights in the tower to shut down.thumb|Cyborg with cannons This ability has its own cons though. His entire power cell and the whole power of the Titans' Tower is only just enough to make one blast. This is why he only uses it in desperation, and it is much like an ultimate form, much like Beast Boy's Werebeast form and Raven's white form. Appearances Trivia *Cyborg's origin is far more gruesome in the original DC Comics: An alien blob killed his mother and dissolved the parts of his body that the machines currently replace, which were grafted on by his father. *Cyborg's civilian name from the DC Comics, Victor Stone, and the name of his voice actor, Khary Payton, were combined in "Episode 257-494" to the name Doctor Victor Payton, the guest of a talk show in that episode. Coincidentally, this is also the name of the voice actor's father. **The name "Victor" might also comes from the character "Victor Frankenstein" from the novel "Frankenstein". *Cyborg appeared in a few episodes of Smallville. **He also appeared in the Cartoon Network's: Mad and also appeared in the movie: Justice League: Doom. *In most of the Titans' appearances, Cyborg's eyes are gray and have no pupils. But in close-up screenshots of Cyborg, his eyes are dark blue and do have pupils. *Cyborg had a huge crush on Jinx.Wavelength *Cyborg's strength varies, he troubles to lift a 500 pound weight,Wavelength but he can lift a building weighing a ton.The End - Part 1 This may be because after his first battle with Atlas, he learned that he can circumvent his limits that he thought he had, being part machine. *His alter-ego Stone's name is probably derived from his DC comic's last name. *Cyborg loves breakfast food but hates tofu. *In the episode Overdrive, he learned to speak Tamaranian. References Категория:Teen Titans Категория:Суперсильные Категория:Технологии Категория:Персонажи Роботы Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Гении Категория:Мужчина Категория:Технологи Категория:Путешественник во времени Категория:Доброжилатель Категория:Враги Терры